darkmoonfairefandomcom-20200215-history
Narcisa Nuray
Born to Nadir and Keertana on Argus, both parents assumeably dead. Only child. Faithful servant of the Light. Companion of Vindicator Nobandiir. Appearance A light purple skin, matched with pure white hair that goes down to her shoulders. She has a proud posture of a Vindicator and always looks very polished and elegant, not one strand of hair is where it should not be. Seeing a shadowpriest, a warlock with their demon or a death knight will bring a frown to her face. Background The draenei sits down and starts telling her story.. So it all started on Argus. Life was easy and careless for me. My family was well respected and fairly wealthy, I was loved, I did not have a care in the world. I was surrounded by beautiful things and my biggest worries were along the lines of what to wear for the next day. We all know what happened then. Sargeras came and corrupted our leaders. All but Velen. My parents, they were close to Velen and loyal to him. When the Naaru contacted Velen, they were amongst the first to know. We had to flee, that was clear. But they were too proud to abandon our beloved world, so they sent me, their only daughter, to Oshu’gun to leave with Velen and the others, and stayed behind to fight. I never saw them after we said goodbyes but.. I can only hope their deaths were painless and not in vain. Aboard the ship, I realised my time of being naïve and careless was over. Without having anyone to rely on, I had to learn to take care of myself. When the Naaru shared the powers of Light with us, I found my calling. I spent hours and hours every day, listening and learning. And little by little I started feeling less helpless and alone. As I had no family left to be with, to take care of, I wanted to make use of myself. Being an eager follower of the Light, it was not a big decision to choose the path of a paladin to help protect what we had. We had a separate camp, a training area for apprentice paladins, and I joined them. I was fascinated by all the new things I learned, using the Holy Light to our advantage and wielding a weapon. Not only was I able to take care of myself now, I learned how to protect others. I was so focused on my studies I did not really pay attention to other trainees, not until the end of training when we were assigned bigger tasks that required pairing up and working in a group. And this is how I first noticed him. He was assigned as my partner to guard the settlement with. He looked strong and was.. very pleasing to the eye. Of course I did not let these thoughts go any further, as we were to treat each other with respect, have a professional attitude towards the other paladin trainees. There was no room for relationships within the ranks. Still, I found myself being a little intrigued when we passed the time talking, finding that we shared the same enthusiasm towards the Light and our training. And so we formed a strong friendship, worked well together and enjoyed each other’s company. Our flawless co-operation led to us being paired up more often and that of course developed our little partnership even more. Sometimes I caught him looking at me perhaps a bit too warmly, sometimes I caught myself in thoughts that I should not have had, but we had discipline and ignored these things. She smiles, as she remembers her companion Nobandiir.. A key moment in our relationship developed at a large skirmish near Oshu’gun. Nobandiir and I were on patrol with a large unit of Paladins-in-Training to practice movement, positioning and how to aid each other in battle. We noticed many Orcs ahead of us, fighting each other. One side were using spells and had superior weaponry. They were later revealed to be named the ‘Shadow Council’. After dispatching most of our Orcish Allies, our Commander came to the decision to attack the Shadow Council, and also call for back-up from the famous Vindicators, located in Telaar. We fought with fiercely but with honour, and much blood was spilled. At one point in the battle, Nobandiir and I were split from our allies and surrounded by the enemy. We knew each other well in battle, and complimented each other perfectly; we had received many warm words from others about how well we performed as a duo. This was the first time we were put up to the test in a live combat scenario, and we could not retreat from the vast numbers we faced. So we fought. We fought and won; We considered our victory to be intervention from the Naaru themselves. When the Vindicator reinforcements arrived, they saw the carnage of the battle, but also the valour that our regiment had shown. Many individuals, including Nobandiir and myself, were promoted to ‘Vindicator’ status; well-known Paladins, purgers of Evil and the protectors of all that is Holy and good in the World; the Hand of Argus. It was not just a title, nor was it just an award for the skilled and brave; it was a lifestyle. Vindicators were the tools of justice, and were well respected in Draenei society. Vindicators are promised to become members of the prophesied “Army of the Light”. We were both honoured to accept the title, and our relationship together flourished upon doing so. Nobandiir and I have many stories from this period in our lives; but they will wait for another day, I am sure! Unfortunately, there were some things that the Vindicators and the Hand of Argus cannot defend the Draenei from, such as Kil’jaeden. He stumbled upon our once-more flourishing race on the planet Draenor. He had his chance for revenge, and he took it in the most diabolical way possible. Corrupting the Orcs, he turned out allies against us, controlling them and causing them to enter a blood lust, slaughtering many of the unprepared and many of our garrisons as well as many of our leaders. Velen was not prepared to allow Kil’jaeden to have his ‘revenge’ on the Draenei, and led many of the survivors away from our towns towards the area now known as Zangarmarsh, where we stayed hidden for many years, establishing the settlement known as Telredor. So we were hiding. Battle skills were suddenly of no remarkable value, as the enemy outnumbered us greatly and there was no way to fight them. So I had to think of other ways to make myself useful. This is how I got into blacksmithing. I did what I had always done to learn new things, watched those who had mastered the skill, approached them with my questions and then imitated what they did. From little tasks, finding ore for others to use, then fixing things, making simple objects, my skill slowly evolved and I learned to make armour and then weapons. Not that they were of much use, but it provided me with something to do. It helped to maintain my sanity, when days seemed to drag on and on and nothing happened. The sound of a forging hammer, the heat, the smell of metal, it all calmed me. One evening I heard that one of my most beloved blacksmithing teachers, an old family friend from Argus, had lost his life to an orc patrol during his daily search for ore. The news had caught me at a weak moment and it all just felt very devastating. I silently left the camp, walked for a while before I stopped, just sat on the ground and let it all out in the form of tears, all the fear, misery, sadness.. What I didn’t know was that Nobandiir had been looking for me. Spotting him, I quickly got up, embarrassed to be caught that emotional. But he came to me and just held me, no words were said. I welcomed the comfort, the closeness, until I remembered the military rules.. and then realised we were no longer a part of that. We were refugees, just like everyone else. Should we still hold on to the restrictions? One thing I had learned was that one’s life could end abruptly. One might not have all the time in the world. We had lost many of our friends, but what would have crushed me would have been losing him, the closest person I had. The small embrace might have ended shortly, but the thoughts remained. As I mentioned; as we fled from Nagrand, our military constraints were no longer apparent. Our leaders, including Velen, merely talked, and planned, leaving the rest of their people to their own devices – often survival. I was lucky to have Nobandiir with me, to talk to and share knowledge with. However, discussion stopped among the higher ranked members of our society. Velen had a plan. There was an area, now known as Netherstorm, in which Naaru-made vessels such as the Exodar and the Oshu’gun were located. The vessels were collectively known as ‘Tempest Keep’ and were under control by beings now known as Blood Elves. We knew our chances of survival on Draenor were low, and it was time for a final fight to retreat, and truly find a home from home, to regroup, and finally have vengeance on those that betrayed us; justice was to be delivered to Kil’jaeden and his underlings. We managed to control one of the Wings of the Keep known as the Exodar, and sabotaged the route we took to reach there with many explosives, to hinder the Blood Elves progress in capturing us. We did not head to the Tempest Keep to destroy the Blood Elves, but to escape. Any casualties they sustained have been justified in recent events. We left on the Exodar and flew into the Twisting Nether. It seems even the power of the Light can’t help us land a spacecraft properly. When we lost control of Exodar, I felt a nasty déjà vu, quickly found Nobandiir and we held on to what we could. We survived the crash with only a few scratches, but many were not as lucky. The first months passed with me helping the wounded and Nobandiir helping to build settlements. But then an opportunity to do something bigger arose. We heard about the Night Elves, the weak bonds our people had made with them. It was our chance to make use of our Vindicator status, to go and strengthen the diplomatic relations with the Kaldorei. So we travelled to Darnassus, where we were greeted warmly. I was impressed by the Elven city, for the first time in years I was surrounded by beauty and calmness again. To show our gratitude of their help, we in turn helped them with minor problems around Teldrassil. As a token of gratitude one of the Elves taught us about the usage of herbs. I did not really take it to heart, I was used to just finding ore and working at the forge, not picking flowers. But Nobandiir took great interest in it and learned a lot. Actually, now I wish I had done so too! It was in Darnassus where we met Slashcat and Nayrie. Those two and a couple of other members of the Vanguard were standing near the bank, discussing their recent adventures. A guild with all the races working together, combining their forces, doing great deeds, it intrigued both myself and Nobandiir, remembering our mission of diplomacy. So we approached these people, one thing led to another and we were brought into the guild. And so we were given a chance to be a part of something bigger and further strengthen the bonds between our race and the races of Azeroth. Personality * Has little trust towards those who seem tainted to her - Warlocks, Death Knights, Priest who chose the shadowy path. Tolerates them if she has to, ie. as members of her guild. * Thinks that most critters carry the taint of evil and have impure thoughts. Squirrels, however, are considered a holy animal. * Saronite soothes her, she often heads to Scholazar Basin to mine when she feels the need to relax. See also Vanguard of Valor Category:Characters